The Lord of the Demons: The Fellowship of the Ring
by TangerineVampire
Summary: This fanfiction is a new kind. Following the script from the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, this story is the same as when you saw it in the theatres. Except for one small twist. What if Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had been there?
1. Concerning Hanyous

**The Lord of the Demons**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. But, oh dear God, I wish I did. Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi, and the Lord of the Rings belongs to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson...

Sorry if the characters, both from Inuyasha and Lord of the Rings, are a bit OOC.

**Ch. 1: Concerning Hanyous**

"I'm going back home, whether you like it or not, Inuyasha!" A frustrated girl in a school uniform was riding her bike as fast as she could to a certain well.

"I'm coming with you, whether _you _like it or not!" A dog-eared, silver-haired, demon was running after her. Usually Inuyasha never even suggested following Kagome to her time, but this time was different. He wanted to see why she always wanted to go back there.

"Inuyasha, you have to let me go! I have to go home to go to school!" the girl shouted as she jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.

"I don't care, Kagome! You _just_ came back! Either you don't go at all, or I'm coming with you!" The stubborn hanyou jumped into the well after Kagome.

"Wh-Where are we?!" a shocked Kagome asked. _This can't be right! _

"I don't think this is your shrine, Kagome," Inuyasha said, stating the obvious, as he usually did.

"Well, duh!" Kagome said rolling her eyes, exasperated. Sighing she thought, _Ugh! Sometimes Inuyasha can be such a pain... _But the half-demon was right. They were not in her shrine. In fact, it didn't even look like Japan!

As they climbed out of the well they noticed that there were beautiful, sweeping hilltops covered in rich, green grass. And they saw little people, the size of midgets, walking around the quaint little town.

Kagome gazed in wonder. _It's beautiful._ She noticed a sign nearby. "It says: Hobbiton- The Shire," she read.

"What's with the midgets?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you asking me this? I'm just as clueless as you!"

"Feh! I'm not clueless, wench," Inuyasha stated. Kagome just ignored him. It was pointless to continue arguing.

As they climbed out of the well, Inuyasha noticed that everyone was staring at them- mostly at him. Kagome grasped that none of these little creatures had probably ever seen a demon before, half or not.

"Uh, Inuyasha...I really don't feel comfortable about this..." Kagome whispered to the hanyou beside her.

"Me neither. I don't think they have any demons in this place. We had better go around the busiest part of this town. I don't want to be spotted by any other villagers," Inuyasha agreed.

Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back and then took off. He ran faster than any human or "midget" could. Finally stopping, Inuyasha took a closer look at their surroundings. There were a few small houses. Or were they dens? Cautiously, they peeked into the window of one, where an older "midget" was eagerly writing upon a piece of paper.

"Now where to begin? Ah, yes!" The "midget" started scribbling again. "'Concerning Hobbits'."

Inuyasha's fuzzy ears twitched. "What's a Hobbit?" he asked Kagome.

"Ah! That must be what he and all the other 'midgets' are!" Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement. _Well that's one riddle solved. _"Now be quiet. I want to hear what he's writing, since he's reading aloud."

The Hobbit continued, "Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count..."

"Middle Earth!" Kagome whispered in amazement. "That's even before your time, Inuyasha!" (A/N Isn't it?)

And still the Hobbit continued writing. "...Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise." He stopped to laugh at his writing.

There was a knock at the door, and he called out for someone named Frodo to answer it, then continued writing. "In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love for things that grow. And yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

Another knock was heard, and the Hobbit sighed. "Frodo, the door! Sticklebacks! Where is that boy? Frodo!"

"Hey, Kagome. Maybe we had better go find this Hobbit, Frodo. Maybe he can help us," Inuyasha suggested, pleased that he now knew about these creatures.

"Couldn't hurt," Kagome agreed. She looked once more into the window of the Hobbit. _This fellow looks a little too busy right now._

With a slight nod to Kagome, Inuyasha took off with her on his back to go find this "Frodo".


	2. The Shire

**The Lord of the Demons**

Reviewers' Reponses:

Dan man: I'm glad you like it!

The Elven Archer of Rivendell: I shall try to give you more!

Kikyos killer: What do you mean "change the placement"? Please tell me!

Pyro6: Thanks! I'll try to update. The only thing is school is taking over my life so… --

I'm sorry for the delay! It's been soooo long since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry for that. Please bear with me, though. School's been tough. Oh, and before anyone tells me, I KNOW THEY DON'T SPEAK THE SAME LANGUAGE. But this is MY fanfiction, and I say they do!!! foams at the mouth

**Ch. 2: The Shire**

As Inuyasha sprinted, with Kagome on his back, they spotted a Hobbit sitting in the grass under the shade of a tree, reading. He had a sweet, honest face and curly, dark brown hair on his head. His eyes were a striking blue.

_Could this be Frodo? _Kagome thought. "Inuyasha," she whispered to her half-demon companion, "maybe we shouldn't disturb him. We don't know how he'll react!"

"Feh! Why should I care how he'll react? All I want to find out is why we're here! The sooner we get back, the sooner we can find some jewel shards…" Inuyasha stopped suddenly as Kagome pulled him into a bush, when the Hobbit looked up excitedly. In the distance, they could hear humming.

The Hobbit stood up quickly and ran to the edge of the hill, by the dirt path where a small carriage was steadily coming closer.

"You're late," he said as the carriage came to a stop.

An old "man" with a huge hat looked up at the Hobbit and said, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

The two stared seriously at each other for a few moments, and then burst out laughing.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo said as he leapt off the hill and into Gandalf's arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked on. "Aww! Isn't that cute, Inuyasha? They really care for each other!" _And I thought this time would be even less friendly than the feudal era!_

"Feh! Whatever. At least we know that the Hobbit _is _Frodo Baggins and this 'wizard' is called Gandalf," Inuyasha said, looking a little stressed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. _He looks so worried. _"What's up with you?"

"It's just… I've faced a ton of demons before, but never a wizard. I have no idea how strong they are. I fear that… that I won't be able to protect us… protect you." Inuyasha was blushing furiously now.

Kagome inwardly gasped. _He…he _does _care?! Did I hear correctly? _ "…Inuyasha."

"Forget it!" The flustered hanyou was trying to regain his old attitude. "I'm sure I can kick this wizard's ass easy, if he poses a threat!"

_I knew it wouldn't last… _Kagome sighed. _But it was a start, right?_

"C'mon Kagome. We have to follow them."

88888888888888888888

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday," Gandalf said to Frodo.

"Bilbo!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "That must be the old Hobbit's name- the one we saw writing."

"How is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo answered.

Gandalf chuckled. "Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are showing up anyway." They shared a hearty laugh at that.

Frodo got a disheartening look on his face. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual." Gandalf became thoughtful.

"He's taken to locking himself in his study," Frodo continued. "He spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Gandalf looked away and Frodo's serious face became humorous. "All right then. Keep your secrets."

"What?" An innocent-looking Gandalf turned back towards Frodo.

"But I know you have something to do with it," concluded the Hobbit.

"Good gracious me."

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Gandalf took a quick smoke of pipeweed. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."   
"Oh, really?" Gandalf gazed at the beautiful countryside and looked at one of the Hobbit homes. One old Hobbit was tending his yard when he gave the wizard a glare as he went past. Gandalf blinked at the curious behavior.

All of a sudden, some Hobbit children came running after the carriage yelling out with joy the old wizard's name. Gandalf pretended he didn't hear them as he continued on. Frodo glanced at his friend, with a slightly befuddled look on his face. The kids stood on the road, disappointed, when, from the back of the carriage, a beautiful display of little "fireworks" went off and surrounded the children, who chased after them with cries of pleasure.

Gandalf chuckled, as did Frodo, who secretly knew his wizard friend could never resist. Even the old Hobbit who had been tending the yard laughed, that is, until his disgruntled wife came out.

"Gandalf?" The wizard turned to Frodo, with a silly grin plastered on his face. "I'm glad you're back," Frodo finished, as he leapt off the carriage.

"So am I, dear boy!" Gandalf called. "So am I…"

Gandalf rode on to go meet Bilbo. Kagome and Inuyasha waited until Gandalf had gone inside Bilbo's home before going to meet Frodo.

Frodo had gone off on a separate path to finish his book. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

"Listen, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I don't think that these Hobbits have ever seen a demon, or even a half-demon before. Even people like me seem strange in a town like this. So, I'll approach Frodo first, introduce myself, and maybe get him to trust me a little. When you think it's the right time, you can come out, slowly- not menacingly, and introduce yourself as well. We need friends here."

"Right." Inuyasha agreed. "I understand."

Kagome was surprised at her companion's cooperative behavior. _Maybe it has something to do with what happened before? _Shaking it off, Kagome approached the Hobbit. Inuyasha hid in a bush.

"Um, excuse me? Frodo?" Kagome quietly said.

Frodo jumped and quickly got to his feet. "Who are you? What is it you want, and how do you know my name?"

Kagome was trying to come up with an explanation. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm not sure how I ended up _here_, but I do come in peace. So does my companion."

"Your companion? Well, then. Where is he?"

"Um… he's kind of hiding right now… it's because of his appearance."

The bushes rustled behind Kagome, "I'm NOT hiding!"

Frodo stirred. "Is he in the bush? I'm quite sure his appearance will not bother me."

"If you're sure... Inuyasha! You can come out now!" Kagome shouted at the bush.

Inuyasha slowly came out from behind the plant, some twigs stuck in his long, silver hair. It was a funny site, but not in Frodo's opinion.

"Gah! He's a d-demon! Come miss, run away!" Frodo started to sprint but soon found he was above ground, being held up by one peeved hanyou.

"Look, Frodo or whatever your name is. Kagome said that we come in peace and we do-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a rustling in Kagome's pack. As he stared at it a little head covered in orange hair popped out.

"SHIPPO! What in seven hells are you doing here?!"

Kagome just stared, too dumbstruck to do or say anything.

Frodo struggled against Inuyasha's grip and finally got loose, running away and screaming at the top of his lungs, "AHHH!!! Gandalf!! Demons are here! Help!"

Inuyasha blinked twice, slowly understanding that Frodo was running to that wizard person. "Ah, DAMMIT!"

88888888888888888888

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Cliffy. XD Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I know what you're thinking: "I've been waiting for four fricken' months and you give me THIS?!" I'm sorry, OK? It's hard to write TWO fanfictions and have school to deal with as well! Who knows when I'll update next? .. Meh, I'll get to it eventually.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
